Once Upon a Hallow's Eve
by Ange de Socrates
Summary: A series of vignettes written especially for this, the spookiest of days -- Halloween. Four chapters total, to be uploaded regularly until midnight tonight. Just a bit of light reading, some darkish themes, not HBP/DH-compliant. HG/RL, HG/SB, HG/SS, HG/?
1. Remus

**Once Upon a Hallow's Eve**

_By Ange de Socrates_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, plots, spells, beasts (both malignant and benign), or any other preexisting notions from the Harry Potter series. It is a rather superior creation of J.K. Rowling, and I delight in borrowing her magical ideas for my own twisted purposes.

-----------------------------------------

_Chapter One – Remus_

THERE WAS A LARGE bang and a spattering of blue goop as Hermione exploded a hinkypunk. She stared in horror at the bits and pieces of the creature that had plastered themselves to her desk, hair, and classmates at the misdirection of her wand.

Professor Lupin came rushing over, a look of concern rather than irritation on his face. "Miss Granger, are you all right?"

She could only gape at him, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. Not only had Hermione embarrassed herself horribly in front of all the seventh-year Gryffindors, she had also killed an innocent creature in a rather horrific fashion.

The professor kept his cool as he examined the mess, instructing the other pupils to continue their work.

"Nice one Hermione!" Ron said admiringly.

It wasn't what Hermione had needed to hear. The witch started choking on sobs, dropping into her chair and splattering more blue goop on the floor around her.

Lupin looked imploringly at Harry, who played his normal peacekeeping role and dragged Ron over to the large glass tank full of hinkypunks.

"Miss Granger, I can assure you that exploding a hinkypunk is not the worst I've seen," he said reassuringly.

Her lip still trembled as she fought the tears back.

Lupin gave Hermione a smile and took her hand. "Come with me."

He led her through the door at the back of his classroom and into his office, where he sat her down on the moth-eaten, burgundy sofa and pressed a cup of tea in her hands.

The witch lifted the cup to her mouth and took a sip, her hand shaking as she brought it back down to the saucer.

Lupin rummaged around in his top desk drawer until he found a bar of plain, milk-chocolate Cadbury. He walked over to Hermione, unwrapping the top of it, and handed it to the sniffling witch. "Have a bit."

Hermione smiled feebly and took a small bite. "Thanks."

"It's all right."

She shook her head. "I know I'm being a bit ridiculous. It's just… I've been really tense lately, what with NEWTs coming up and graduation and finding work and moving out and leaving my friends and…." Hermione had started to shake again, breathing quickly. "And I can't believe I bungled that spell in front of everyone!"

The werewolf sat down next to her and rubbed her back as she began to hyperventilate. "Hermione, you are an incredibly bright witch, and I don't believe that anyone will blame you for a single spell gone awry. Your record has been, up to this point, perfect."

"But… but…"

"But nothing," said Lupin firmly. "No one cares if there's a bit of blue goop on their robes. Ron seemed to think it was actually quite cool."

Hermione gave a ghost of a smile, hiccupping a bit.

"I'm sorry Professor. I'm sure the last thing you want is a stupid, hormonal witch in your office."

_Hormonal._

"Is that so?" Lupin could feel the impending full moon tug at his resolve. The full moon was always dangerous, but it was even dodgier when it fell so close to Halloween. The holiday brought with it all sorts of old, potent magic, and today seemed to be an especially powerful Halloween.

She wiped her eyes with the hem of her robes, exposing her leg to Lupin's flashing eyes. "I'm just being silly. We should get back in there, shouldn't we?"

Hermione tried to stand, but Lupin's hand had moved from rubbing her back to gripping her arm firmly. She cocked her head to the side questioningly.

"Professor?"

The fog over his mind cleared, and he loosened his grip on her arm, but did not let go. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Hermione blinked at him, a tingle originating from where his hand grasped her and spreading through her body like fire. "I – I think I am…"

"Because there are better methods of assuaging your troubles than chocolate," he said softly, a bit surprised at his audacity. He smiled warmly as he brushed some hinkypunk goop out of her hair.

To his even greater surprise, Hermione didn't move. She looked deep in his eyes, urging – no, daring him to continue.

With a gentle hand, Lupin cupped her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Hermione's eyes fluttered and her breath caught in her chest.

With his other hand, Lupin drew his wand out of his robes and flicked it at the door, which locked. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Hermione's ear.

"Tell me when to stop."

Hermione reached around and pulled his face to hers, placing a light kiss on his lips. That kiss deepened quickly, Hermione pressing into him with unquenchable need. Lupin's head was spinning as the blood in it headed south for the winter.

He trailed his fingers lightly down her robes, eliciting a small gasp from the witch. Lupin smiled into the kiss and began deftly unclasping her robes with one hand while the other pulled her closer.

Soon the pesky robes were gone, and the werewolf looked hungrily up and down her body. "Too many clothes," he said in a quiet, husky growl. Hoping the room was warm enough to keep Hermione from freezing, Lupin began unbuttoning her white shirt as she reached up to tug off his robes and tie.

Their remaining clothes were quickly stripped, and it was all Lupin could do not to bend her over the back of the couch and get his fill of the witch. Instead, he trailed kisses down her chest and stomach, delighting in the sounds she made and the way her fingers tangled in his hair, urging him onward.

The first lick made her buck so hard that she nearly broke his nose. Lupin held her hips down with one hand and lightly dragged his fingers up and down her ribs with the other as she cried out. He nibbled, sucked, and licked at a frenzied pace until Hermione was arching her back and moaning her release. Lupin smiled, rather satisfied with himself, and crawled back up to her awaiting lips.

"Please, please," she whimpered, rubbing her soaking folds against his painfully hard erection.

He played dumb. "Please what, my dear?"

Hermione's eyes blazed. "Please fuck me, Professor."

Lupin almost came right then and there. He controlled himself, barely, and smiled wickedly at her. He settled himself between her legs, one of which he hitched up around his waist.

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"

He drove into her slowly, his eyes going dark as he sank into the tight witch. She arched her back up, pressing her breasts against his chest.

Lupin picked up the pace, realizing suddenly that there was still a class on the other side of the door. Hermione must have had the same thought, because she toned down those delicious noises and matched his quick tempo.

The wizard couldn't last much longer. He reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit voraciously until she clamped down on him, letting him finally let loose in the strongest orgasm he could remember. After a few more quick jerks of his hips, both lay on the couch feeling extremely satisfied.

"Class," Hermione whispered breathlessly, groping around on the floor for her wand to clean herself up.

Lupin nodded, reluctantly pushing up off the couch. He, too, made himself presentable for class and helped Hermione off the couch.

"Tonight's the Halloween feast," Lupin said casually.

"That's right," Hermione replied, wondering where he was going with this.

Lupin shrugged. "I think it's overrated, honestly."

The witch smirked. "Is there something you'd rather do instead, Professor?"

His eyes flashed. "Why yes, there is." He kissed her deeply. "I'll see you here at six then?"

Hermione bit her lip, trying not to giggle. "Yes sir," she said enthusiastically, reaching for the doorknob.

"And Miss Granger?"

She turned, and Lupin smiled wolfishly.

"Happy Halloween."

-----------------------------------------

A/N: Hello my dears! I've decided to get off my lazy bum and write a series of very short vignettes in honor of my favourite holiday, Halloween. I'll be writing four in total and will be posting them (hopefully) regularly until midnight or a bit after. They're not meant to be consecutive or related – each is its own story.

Do enjoy!

All my spooky best,

Ange de Socrates


	2. Severus

**Once Upon a Hallow's Eve**

_By Ange de Socrates_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, plots, spells, beasts (both malignant and benign), or any other preexisting notions from the Harry Potter series. It is a rather superior creation of J.K. Rowling, and I delight in borrowing her magical ideas for my own twisted purposes.

-------------------------------

_Chapter Two – Severus_

HALLOWEEN WAS JUST like any other day as far as Potions class was concerned. Hermione sighed as she checked her watch, uncharacteristically impatient to be done learning. She was expecting an ancient text on Arithmancy to arrive via owl at her room at any moment now, and she couldn't wait to devour the information within.

There was a loud explosion from the table on her left, and Hermione didn't even bother to be surprised. Neville had exploded so many cauldrons at this point that she was uncertain whether loud noises could scare her anymore.

"Longbottom!" Snape roared. "How many times are you going to disrupt my class with your damned incompetence? Ten points from Gryffindor!"

He then rounded on Hermione, who was partnered with Harry. "And you, Miss Granger! Why didn't you tell him his shrivelfigs were chopped too thickly? Another ten points from Gryffindor for your failure to prevent this mishap."

"That's not fair!" Harry said loudly. Snape whirled around and glared venomously at him.

"Keep your mouth shut, Potter, or you'll lose double the points your classmates have lost."

Harry did keep his mouth shut, but Hermione, as usual, did not.

"He's right! That was completely uncalled for!" Hermione snapped. "Every time I do try to help him, you deduct points! Every time I let him go at it on his own, you deduct points! I've HAD IT with your double standards!"

The class watched with bated breath. Even Malfoy had the sense to stay quiet.

Snape's temple looked suspiciously as though it were about to explode. "I've had quite enough of your impertinence, Miss Granger," he said in a deathly low whisper. "You are by far the most irritating—"

"What?" Hermione interrupted. "The most irritating, insufferable know-it-all you've had the displeasure of teaching in your entire career at Hogwarts?"

He lost it. "EVERYBODY OUT! NOW!" Snape gripped Hermione's arm so tight she was sure it was going to turn black and fall off. With a worried look, Harry gathered his books and scurried out, Ron close behind.

When the last student had left and the door had been shut, Snape threw down Hermione's arm and slammed his hands on her desk.

"Who do you think you are?" he hissed. "What gives you the bloody right to disrespect your professor in such a blatant manner?"

Hermione rubbed her arm gingerly. "And what gives you the right to treat me like a pile of hippogriff shit?" she retorted.

They stared each other down for a moment.

"Because I _can_," Snape finally said coolly, his voice growing louder as he spoke. "When you have risked your life to save the ones you love as well as the ones you hate… When you have suffered under the wand of a cruel master, taking the pain and the torture he doles out all too liberally… When you have saved the wizarding world from a threat too great for them to understand and given the credit to another – _then _you may speak to me however you desire!"

The witch narrowed her eyes. "Well then, sign me up for the Death Eaters, because someone needs to put you in your bloody place."

She had hit one too many nerves, the last being the breaking point. Snape snarled and literally pulled her out of her chair and onto the desk, where she sat with a pounding heart.

"You think you could bear it, do you?" he growled furiously, inches from her face. "You think you could become a Death Eater and perform all of the duties required of you? I don't believe for a second that a snip of a girl such as yourself could murder innocent children, let alone torture, rape, and kill."

Snape leaned closer, making Hermione's heart thump even more wildly out of control, her breath coming heavily. "You want to see what a Death Eater is really like, Miss Granger?" He ran his right hand roughly up her leg. "Can you handle it?"

To his surprise, Hermione's eyes closed and she moaned. This was unexpected, but not wanting to interrupt his intimidation, he continued. She would break eventually.

"The initiation alone would kill you," he whispered, his other hand following suit. "They pick one Death Eater to teach you the meaning of pain and hatred." Snape leaned into Hermione's hair. "And they usually pick me."

Hermione cried out, instinctively arching her back for closer contact. The wizard took advantage of her position to bite down a bit roughly into her neck, and Hermione flung her arms around him to dig her nails into his back.

"This one likes pain," Severus noted, mostly for his own benefit. It appeared that she wasn't going to break anytime soon, and he was rather enjoying this bit of tomfoolery, so he decided to keep up the game.

He jerked her face to his, capturing her in a rough kiss that bruised her lips. She moaned again and dug her nails harder into his robes.

Snape hissed and tugged Hermione's legs apart, scooting her to the edge of the desk. "I'll break you yet, witch."

Hermione was rather useless, as Severus moved too quickly for her to really assist in the whole process. She also had a feeling that if she tried to assist, she would be punished. Though that might not be such a horrible thing after all.

The wizard snaked a hand up her skirt and looped a finger through her panties, which he quickly slid down and over her feet, tossing it carelessly aside. He opened his robes, unzipped his trousers, and pulled out his thick erection. Hermione couldn't help but to give it an admiring look.

"Ready, Granger?"

He didn't wait for an answer – by the time she had registered his words, he had slammed into her and begun pummeling her at a rapid pace.

"Aaah, fuck," Hermione panted, placing her palms on the table behind her to brace herself.

She could feel herself getting close to climax, with each of his thrusts pressing hard into her g-spot. But as soon as he felt it, he slowed down nearly to a stop.

Hermione made an unhappy noise in protest, which was rewarded with a sharp bite on her shoulder.

"You'll come when I want you to," he said softly, his deep voice nearly sending her where he didn't yet want her to go.

Fine then. He could have it his way. As he started to move in her again, she slid her hands under his robes and shirt, pressing her nails hard into his pale skin.

Snape cried out and pounded into her hard, seemingly losing his resolve to torture her. "All right Granger, let go. Let go!"

That was all the encouragement the witch needed. She screamed as she came hard, her folds clutching him in a death grip that, with a few more well-aimed thrusts, had him panting and spilling himself into her. He watched with satisfaction as some of his fluids seeped out on her thighs.

"Learned your lesson?" he whispered in her ear, biting softly on her earlobe.

Hermione nodded, breathless. "I have. Sign me up, I _so_ want to be a Death Eater."

Snape laughed, a low rumble in his chest that sent pleasant vibrations through Hermione.

"You're certainly a piece of work, Miss Granger." He flicked his wand once at Hermione and then himself, cleaning the sticky bodily fluids off of their skin and clothes. He helped Hermione down and pushed her books into her hands.

"Thanks for the lesson, Professor," Hermione said cheekily as Snape propelled her toward the door.

He grunted. "If you weren't such a know-it-all, there would be no need for such impromptu lessons in manners."

The witch contemplated this for a moment. "In that case, I'll be as insufferable as I can muster tomorrow."

Snape sighed and shook his head. "You're a dangerous witch."

"So I'd make a good Death Eater then?" Hermione said hopefully, making Snape wonder if she really did try to irritate the fire out of him, though he was amused at her striving to become the type of fearful, despicable beast they had both fought so hard to defeat.

"Perhaps with a bit more training. But only if you're on your worst behavior."

"I'll try my best."

Snape returned the kiss that she placed on his lips as she reached for the door, murmuring in her ear: "Happy Halloween, you irritating little beast."

-------------------------------

A/N: Ah, part two. That was… interesting. And let me clear this up right now: I'm not making light of being a Death Eater or the topics of rape, murder, and torture. They're quite serious, actually (duh). So don't take this fic too seriously – it's just meant to be a fun little romp through my delightfully twisted imagination.

Hope you all are catching on to the similarities between the stories… ;-) They're entirely intentional; I promise I'm not just being lazy. The next one will take place somewhere outside Hogwarts, so get ready!

Happy haunting,

Ange de Socrates


	3. Sirius

**Once Upon a Hallow's Eve**

_By Ange de Socrates_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, plots, spells, beasts (both malignant and benign), or any other preexisting notions from the Harry Potter series. It is a rather superior creation of J.K. Rowling, and I delight in borrowing her magical ideas for my own twisted purposes.

-------------------------------

_Chapter Three – Sirius_

THE LAST HOGSMEADE visit of the term happened to coincide with Halloween in Hermione's seventh year. She, Ron, and Harry bustled through the village, the two boys grabbing as many tricks and sweets as they could carry, while Hermione opted for the bookstore. With an agreement to meet at the Three Broomsticks at two o'clock, Hermione walked toward the end of the village to search for a good book.

It was incredibly peaceful inside the small shop compared to the laughter and chatter from the students outside. Hermione smiled contentedly as she began perusing the shelves, enjoying not having a particular title or genre in mind.

"Well, hello there," came a voice over her shoulder.

Hermione turned and grinned widely. "Hello Sirius!" She threw her arms around him. "Looking for Harry?"

"Already ran into him," Sirius said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "I thought I'd come find you – see how you've been. We haven't had a proper chat since this summer, after all."

The witch's eyes glazed over a bit. Summer had been an interesting time; she, Ron, and Harry had camped out at Sirius' house, the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, and she had become rather intimately acquainted with her best friend's godfather.

"You're right," she said in a low voice.

"Perhaps we should pick up where we left off," Sirius suggested smoothly, a devilish glint in his black eyes.

"Perhaps we should," Hermione agreed, her quest for leisure reading abandoned.

Sirius took Hermione's arm and placed it in his own. "I'll buy you a drink."

The two made their way out of the bookshop and down the street to the Hog's Head pub. Hermione was nearly shivering with anticipation; they had never been able to finish their celebration of Sirius' clearance of all wrongdoing by the Ministry last summer, and she was rather anxious to pick up where they had left off.

Sirius held the door for Hermione and "accidentally" grazed her bum as he walked in after her. She playfully smacked him in the arm and found a table in the back while Sirius went to the bar to order their drinks.

"Now, where were we?" Sirius wondered aloud as he brought over two whiskeys. He sat in the chair next to Hermione and pulled himself over so that he was inches from her face. "Ah. Right there, I believe."

Hermione giggled and blushed a bit, the man's charm getting the best of her nerves. "Well, there's not much we can do about 'catching up,' seeing as we're in public and just anyone could walk—" She interrupted herself with a gasp.

Sirius' hand had made its way up her skirt, through her panties, and into her increasingly wet folds.

"Oh my God, what are you do… Oh, Sir… No, we're going to be seeeeeeen…." She moaned softly and buried her face in his shoulder.

The wizard grinned cheekily. "You don't think I noticed that you chose the darkest corner farthest from the door? I know what you want, Hermione, and I'm going to give it to you."

"But they'll see…hear…" Her protests were becoming feebler by the moment.

A flick of Sirius' wand reassured Hermione that no one would see or hear, and she relaxed into his touch, biting lightly on his shoulder.

"That's right, Hermione, just enjoy, let go," he murmured, his fingers going much faster and flicking her sensitive bundle of nerves. "I want to feel you come…"

He pushed two of his fingers into her tight channel and smirked as they shuddered lightly against him.

"Sirius… I'm going to…"

"Come, Hermione, come." With one last rub, she was mewling softly, smothering the sound in his shoulder as her core milked his fingers. Hermione rode the waves of her orgasm, arching her back and longing for more contact.

"And that's just a foretaste of what's to come the next time I find you," Sirius said with a growl.

Hermione regained some composure and sat up a bit. "Is that glamour still on us?"

Sirius furrowed his brow. "Sure, why?"

No sooner had he said it than Hermione was sliding off her chair, under the moth-eaten sofa and onto the dusty wooden floor beneath Sirius' chair. He smiled wickedly as her plans became clear, and he took a sip of his whiskey while helping Hermione unbutton his fly with his other hand.

He had been expecting her hand, but gasped and jerked when he instead felt her warm lips and wet tongue.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione, don't stop..."

The witch stroked up and down, side to side, and around, then completely engulfed him in her mouth. Sirius groaned and put his head in his hands.

"So good…"

Encouraged by the wizard's words, Hermione continued to bob her head, varying the pressure she placed on him until she finally felt him thrusting slightly into her mouth. Within moments he was coming, shooting his seed into her mouth.

She made sure he had finished before dabbing at the corners of her lips, gracefully reemerging from beneath the table. Sirius was giving her a look that promised she was in for it – in a very, _very _pleasant sort of way.

"You're just my kind of witch," he said softly, kissing her hard and giving her bum a squeeze. "You'll be coming for Christmas, I expect?"

"I certainly hope I'll be coming," Hermione said, emphasizing the last word with an impish wink.

Sirius laughed heartily, straightening both their clothes before removing the glamour he had placed to disguise them.

They sipped their previously-forgotten whiskey and chatted in low tones, the way that new lovers do. Luckily, Hermione saw none of her classmates in the pub, because if anyone had seen them sitting there so intimately together, someone would be sure to tell Harry, and Merlin only knew what he would…

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly.

Sirius pursed his lips. "It's _Sirius_, darling."

"No, no, no, I've completely forgotten, I was supposed to meet Harry and Ron at the Three Broomsticks at two!"

Sirius checked his watch. "It's five till two. I'll walk you over there."

They left the pub and walked quickly to the other end of the village, Sirius' arm firmly around her shoulder, despite her protestations that it would attract attention.

"Hermione, wait," Sirius said in a much gentler tone than he usually used. "I need to clarify something that you may not understand."

The witch was thoroughly confused. "Sorry?"

"I'm sure you've heard the stories of the infamous Sirius Black, playboy extraordinaire of Hogwarts," he said, taking her hands in his. "And I won't deny that I've seen and done some wild things. But… but I'm not intending to do that with you. I won't hurt you, I promise." He smiled playfully. "Monogamy has really grown on me, actually."

Hermione had never even considered the prospect before, but now felt a calm that replaced a sense of unease she hadn't even known was there. "Well, thank you, Sirius. I wasn't trying to tame you or anything, but—"

"I know," he said quickly. "I'm not blaming you or anything of the sort. I just wanted you to know that I'd like to give it – us – a try. If you please."

Hermione grinned. "Love to."

Sirius gave her a quick kiss and walked her the rest of the way to the Three Broomsticks, where he left her at the door.

"Till Christmas, then," Hermione said perkily.

"Till Christmas," Sirius agreed, a contented smile on his face.

Hermione turned to walk in.

"Oh, Hermione!"

She turned.

Sirius winked at her. "Happy Halloween, gorgeous."

-------------------------------

A/N: Part three of four installments! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, I know I promised I'd have the last bit up by midnight, but as there were so many adorable children in the cutest little costumes, I haven't had much time to write, so it might be a quarter after or so until it's done. And yes, I'm writing this all tonight; it wasn't pre-written or even pre-planned for that matter. It was on something of a whim that I decided to write this. Reviews much appreciated, since I can't have too much candy or I'll have thighs the size of great tree trunks.


	4. Sleeping Around

**Once Upon a Hallow's Eve**

_By Ange de Socrates_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, plots, spells, beasts (both malignant and benign), or any other preexisting notions from the Harry Potter series. It is a rather superior creation of J.K. Rowling, and I delight in borrowing her magical ideas for my own twisted purposes.

-------------------------------

_Chapter Four – Sleeping Around_

THE FLAMES THAT had been roaring in the hearth all night had died down to a few crackling coals that did not heat the room in the slightest. Hermione shuddered where she lay sleeping on the couch.

Remus watched her from the doorway. He wanted to tuck her into her own, warm bed or at least throw a blanket over her, but he also didn't want to risk interrupting her sleep. The poor witch hadn't been able to sleep properly for weeks, and now that she and many of the other Order members had testified against all of the remaining Death Eaters and sentenced them to the Dementor's Kiss, she could finally have some rest.

Realizing that her sleep would certainly be disrupted if she awoke from the cold, Remus took a blanket off a large armchair and draped it lightly over Hermione's body. She snuggled into it and made a contented noise.

He couldn't help but watch her; it had been so long since he had seen a sight so peaceful and beautiful. His gaze must have been rather intense, because Hermione sensed a presence in her sleep and her eyes slowly opened.

"Hi Remus," she said softly, her voice still laden with sleep.

Remus smiled at her. "Go back to sleep, Hermione."

She stretched her legs to the end of the couch and licked her dry lips. "What time is it?"

The wizard glanced at the clock that hung over the mantel. "Just after midnight."

Hermione smiled. "Then it's Halloween."

Remus nodded, silently berating himself for waking the poor girl up. As if sensing his thoughts, Hermione frowned at him.

"Don't look so guilty, Remus. I'm glad you came – I was getting cold." She held out one hand, which he hesitantly took. She pulled him down onto the sofa beside her and snuggled up against him. "Goodnight Remus."

Remus draped an arm around Hermione's side, wondering if she was fully aware of what she was doing or if sleep still impeded her judgment. Either way, he was dead tired, and curling up on a sofa with Hermione seemed like a damn good idea right now.

-------------------------------

WHEN HERMIONE AWOKE later that Halloween morning, she was alone, and she couldn't help but wonder if she had dreamed that Remus had slept by her side. It couldn't have been a dream: she hadn't fallen asleep with a blanket on, and now here it was.

Hermione could hear people bustling about in the kitchen next door, but she really had no desire to be fully awake yet. Sneaking out on tiptoes so that no one would hear her escape, she walked down the corridor and up to her room to get a bit more sleep.

She had fallen asleep in her day clothes, so she stripped down to her underwear and crawled back under the covers, a look of utter contentment spreading over her features. There was nothing quite like a warm bed and plush pillows to soothe the soul.

Sleeping in Remus' embrace hadn't been too bad for her soul either.

Before she could contemplate this thought, someone knocked on her door lightly. "Hermione?" came Sirius' voice.

"Come in," she called, stifling a yawn.

Sirius stepped in and shut the door softly behind him. "You feeling all right?" he asked, concern evident in his tone.

Hermione nodded, nuzzling her blankets and half-shutting her eyes. "Just exhausted."

Sirius gave her a knowing smile. "I haven't slept properly for a couple weeks at least," he told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Been so worried about having to go back to Azkaban to testify, even though no one wanted to put me back in a jail cell…" He shook his head as if to exorcise the memories. "But it's done now. We can sleep."

Her only response was a sleepy nod.

"I just thought I'd let you know that Molly's making breakfast, but there's really no one here to enjoy it, so if you're hungry, you should take advantage of Fred and George being at the shop."

Hermione frowned. "Where is everyone?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not sure about everyone, but I know Harry, Ron, and Ginny went with Arthur to check on the tickets to the Cannons match, and Remus and Snivellus went to Hogwarts for a summer staff meeting or some such nonsense. So it's just you, me, Mrs. Weasley, and whichever Order members decide to show up."

The witch closed her eyes again. "I just want to sleep…" She opened one eye to look at Sirius. "Do you want to sleep?"

He contemplated the question, a sleepy ache settling over his body as he did so. "You know what? There's nothing I'd like more than a good, long nap." He crawled under the covers that Hermione held up for him and settled down, his arms around Hermione and her head on his shoulder. She had her eyes closed for barely five seconds before she fell fast asleep.

-------------------------------

SIRIUS OPENED HIS eyes later that morning to realize something he had been too tired to notice before – Hermione was wearing next to nothing and curled up very tight against his body. Smooth, warm, porcelain skin lay delicately draped across his chest, and the tantalizing feel of her breasts was enough to make him want to wake her up in a very original manner.

Watching her sleep so peacefully, though, changed his mind. Pressing his lips lightly against her forehead, he gently peeled her off his body and slid her down onto the mattress. She shifted slightly but continued to sleep.

He could still smell a delicious breakfast in the kitchen, so Sirius made his way downstairs to partake in the small feast.

Meanwhile, Hermione suddenly noticed the absence of a warm body next to her and awoke with a dissatisfied grunt. She really needed to find a cuddle buddy who wouldn't abandon her when she most needed sleep.

A knock on her door made her hopeful, but that hope crashed and burned when Severus Snape peeked in.

"May I come in?"

Hermione nodded, pulling the sheets up further to keep her former professor from seeing something he had no desire to see.

Snape closed the door behind him. "The meeting with the Headmaster this morning was to discuss possible acts of retaliation by those whom we have testified against in the last few weeks. I suggested that all members of the Order as well as non-members who appeared in court drink a preventative potion."

He produced a small vial from his robes that contained a glowing green substance. "Its base is essence of bezoar," Snape told her, almost as if explaining a potion to a class of dunderheads.

Hermione took the vial and downed it, immediately feeling tired again.

Snape noted her sudden lack of animation. "I'm sorry – I forgot to mention that one of the side effects is extreme drowsiness. It should wear off soon."

"Didn't you take any?" Hermione said woozily.

"Of course," he said a bit sharply, as though she were questioning his intelligence.

"Aren't you tired?"

Snape raised an eyebrow. "What are you suggesting, Miss Granger?"

She yawned loudly and stretched. "Don't you want to sleep it off?"

He chuckled. "Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh, no sir, not sleep _with_ me, just _sleep_ with me. I – I really don't want to sleep alone. Not after what I saw at Azkaban." She shivered at the memory of the horrible island prison.

Snape sighed, wondering when he had begun giving in to the requests of mere students. Still, he removed his cloak and slipped under the covers, keeping a bit of distance between himself and Hermione. She, however, had other plans, and scooted toward him until her back was pressed into his chest.

The wizard lay awkwardly for a moment before wrapping an arm even more awkwardly around Hermione. However, he soon recoiled.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" he hissed, realizing that the girl was in her skivvies. She didn't answer, and he could tell that she had already fallen asleep.

He sighed once more, replacing his arm around her waist and falling into a deep, potion-induced sleep.

-------------------------------

HERMIONE WAS DAMN tired of waking up alone by the time evening rolled around. She had finally woken up around one in the afternoon and was disappointed to find yet another snuggle bunny had hopped off as she slumbered.

It wasn't a big deal, really. She had needed warmth and comfort, nothing more, nothing less. So not waking up with the one she went to bed with was really nothing to make a fuss of. It wasn't as if she were a spurned woman whose lover had snuck off in the middle of the night.

But somehow, she still felt a very large hole in her heart at the thought of one particular man deserting her in the middle of the night – or morning. And so, in true Hermione fashion, she hunted him down to confront him.

She found him in the study, his feet up on the couch and a book in his hand. He looked up when Hermione entered.

"So," she began, "do you always love 'em and leave 'em?"

He was flabbergasted. "Pardon?"

She sighed heavily. "Look, I thought I was just in desperate need of comfort, of warmth, of… I don't even know. But when I woke up and you were gone, I felt really…"

"Empty," he said softly.

"Exactly," she breathed.

He snapped his book shut and stood. "Well then, let's give it another try then, shall we?"

Hermione smiled. "Let's. I'm absolutely exhausted, impossible though it may seem. I feel like I haven't slept in weeks."

"You haven't," he pointed out.

She took his hand and led him back upstairs, shutting the door and stripping off her clothes to crawl into bed. He followed suit and got in behind her, drawing her tight against his belly.

"Goodnight Hermione," he said as he began to drift off.

She smiled, feeling sleep creeping up on her, too. "Goodnight…" She yawned loudly.

"…Remus."

-------------------------------

A/N: I really do think they're meant to be together gosh darn it! No matter what I set out to write, they somehow end up together. Usually in bed. But that's just my sick, twisted mind hard at work.

Actually, I was so tired when I began this chapter that all I could think of was sleep-related: beds, blankets, snuggle bunnies… But I thought it was cute, and even though it lacked my preferred amount of smut, I hope you all enjoyed it.

I promise I'll be writing more in my WIP stories soon! I think this four-chapters-in-half-a-day challenge was exactly what I needed to get my writer blood flowing and jump over that mental roadblock. WIPs, look out, here I come!

…after I get a bit of sleep. Wish I had a Remus/Sirius/Severus to snuggle up with…

Happy Halloween and a splendid All Souls' Day to all of you!

Much love,

Ange de Socrates

P.S. A big, hearty thanks to my reviewers, who, as of press time, include fidens, laana, and Slytherin-Lycan. A big thanks in advance to all of you who review after I publish this last chapter!

P.P.S. Upon searching for this story to list my wonderful reviewers, I realized that someone published a story by the same title three years ago. I apologize for any confusion, and would like to stress that there are no similarities between the stories. None whatsoever, other than they are both Harry Potter fanfiction.

P.P.P.S. Rob Zombie's "Dragula" is THE BEST Halloween song EVER. I've been listening to it all day, and the music video is awesome in a crazy sort of way. I highly recommend it.


End file.
